Khoon sai bhi majbut Dil kai rishtey
by mjsj
Summary: Pyar ki raah mai bhut muskiley aati hai par jo sacha pyar kartey hai wo dartey nhi ladtey hai or aapna pyar patey hai .
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers. yai meri pahli story aagr koi grammar mistake ho to i am sorry .mai bhi dareya ki bhut baadi fan hu kass wo t.v par bhi ek ho meri story mai jarur ha kissi ko koi idea dana ho pleas let me yai story present time mai zo story t.v per show ho rahi hai usi sai aage ki or sachin yaha also not real brother sister bit wo ek dusrey ko bhai oe bahen mantey hai or sachin also call her mom dad mom dad.

Sunday so our lovely cops resting in their homes. **purvi home-**

 **purvi phone par tarika say baat kar rahi hai.**

 **Or dono milker yea decide krtey hai ki aaj sham ko wo dono mall jaye gi shopping kay liye.**

 **purvi 'aacha thek hai tarika hum mall mai miltey h fir decided krey gaye ki kya lana hai or kasey sab krna hai thek hai .'**

 **'hai thek mai ghar say nikaltey hi tumhey bta dugi ok bye'**

 **Shreya house**

 **Aapney ghar mey shreya aapni maa key sath lunch bana rahi h tbhi uska phone bujta h or caller id dekr wo bhut khus ho jati h.**

 **shreya 'hello bhai kasey hai aap '**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Sachin 'ha mai bilkul thek hu gudiya tum kassi ho or maa papa wo kasey hai '**

 **shreya 'hum sab bilkul thek hai bhai aap kab aaye mission sai vapais or aap thek to hai aapki aawaj kuch bhari si laag rahi h ?'**

 **Sachin 'bus aaj subha hi lota hu. aabhi utha hu to tumhey call karliya .maa kaha hai?'**

 **shreya 'ha maa yahi h bus hum lunch ki tayari kaar rahey they lo maa say baat kaar lejiey. '**

 **shreya aapni mom ko phone deti h or khana banney lag jati h or uski mom bhar living room mai aakr bathi h or Sachin say unka haal puchti hai.**

 **S.m 'hello haa beta Sachin kasey ho kab aaye ghar or yaha kyu nhi aaey ?'**

 **Sachin 'Namestey maa mai to bilkul thek hu aapki duao say aap kasey ho ?'**

 **s.m 'mai bhi bilkul thek hu or tumarey papa bhi '**

 **sachin' maa wo shreya ko ghar bhejdo gi aap lunch key sath ?'**

 **s.m' hai kyu nahi yai bhi koi kahney ki baat hai par tu yaha aaja na sab milker khana kahtey hai .'**

 **Sachin 'nahi maa dinner wahi karu ga aap sab kai sath aabhi to mai nahaya bhi nhi hu or bhut bhuk lug lahi hai .'**

 **s.m 'aacha thek hai mai bhaj dugi shreya ko aadey ghantey mai .'**

 **Sachin 'okey maa fir shaam ko baat krtey hai okey bye.'**

 **s.m 'okey bye beta miltey hai shaam ko bye.'**

shreya mom kichen mai jati hai or shreya sai kahti hai ki wo jaker tayar ho jaye shreya unsey puchti hai ki kyu s.m usey btati hai ki usey khana laker sachin key ghar jana hoga.

shreya 'kyu bhai nhi aa rahey hai yaha par?'

s.m'nahi wo bhut thaka hua lag raha tha or syad usey chot bhi lgi hai bta nhi raha hhai iska mtlab ye to nhi ki mujhey nhi ja tyar ho usey bhuk lagi hogi kitney dino sai bahar hai dhang sai kuch kahya bhi hoga ya nahi to ye ladka shaddi nhi kar raha hai kgar mai biwi aa jaye gi to aakal aa jaye isey .'

Shreya hastey huey bolti hai ki tbhi bhai yaha nahi aa rahey waha say chali jati hai .kuch dar baad s.m lunch box tyatyar kar rahi hoti hai tbhi shreya waha aa jati hai.

s.m 'aacha beta sun raat ko yaad say usey yaha ley aana nhi lai to tujhey kahna nhi miley ga samjhi.'

shreya 'thik hai maa mai lay aau gi dhamki daneyki jarurt nhi hai .mai chati hu bye.'

s.m'bye beta' shreya aapni car laker sachin kai ghar ki tarf naikal jati hai.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone thankyou aap sabkey nice comments kay liye or warm welcome kay liye bhi aap sb ko aachi lagi meri story mai bhut aacha feel kar rahi hu or i hope ki mai or bhi aacha lekhu or aap sab ka or bhi pyar miley guy's meri story thodi long type hai actually mujhey kuch aadha aadhura chodna pasand nahi aata hai to please have some patience. here next chapter I hope you all also enjoy this to.

Tarika home

Tarika apney ghar par akeli hoti hai kam wali bhi chuti pay hoti hai to tarika lunch khud na bnaker bhar say hi order krti hai or jaker t.v dekhney lagti doorbell bajti hai or tarika sochti hai ki itni jaldi order kasey aa gaya, t.v off karkai wo main door open krti hai or dekhti hai ki abhijeet waha khada hua hai ek rose hath mai waha dekhker tarika confuse bhi hoti hai or khus bhi.

tarika -'arey Abhijeet tum yaha kasey? . '

Abhijeet -'hello tarika ji kasi hai aap? .'

tarika -'mai to bilkul thek hu or tum kasey ho? .'

Abhijeet -'mai to bilkul thek hu or yai phul aapkey liye. '

Abhijeet tarika ko phul daita hai or cute si smile karta hai tarika bhi uski smile dekh ker smile karti hai or rose ko except karti hai or usey aander invite krti hai. abhijeet jakr sofey paar bhataa ha tarika uskey liye pani laker aati hai.

tarika -'abhijeet yai lo pani. '

abhijeet -'thank you tarika ji aap kitna khayal rakhti hai sabka. '

tarika apni tarrif abhijeet sai sunker thoda shy feel karti ha or wo bhi sofey par bhat jati hai, or abhijeet sai puchti hai ki aaj yaha ka rashta kasey bhul gaye.

abhijeet -'wo baat yai hai tarika ji aaj chutti hai to socha ki bahar lunch kartey hai.'

tarika -'oh..but abhijeet maney to lunch order kiya hua hai. '

abhijeet -'ko..koi baat nahi tarika ji fir kabhi chaley jaye gai usmey kya hai. '

tarika -'hai aaj yahi lunch kartey hai, or Daya nhi aaya kaha hai wo ?'

abhijeet -'wo uskey dost ki shaddi hai to waha gaya hai.'

tarika -'oh..acha abhijeet wo. . . '

tarika abhijeet sai kuch puchney wali hoti hai ki tbhi firsey doorbell bajti hai.

tarika -'abhijeet mai aabhi aai lagta hai order aa gaya hai. '

abhijeet -'arey mai payment karta kyu taklif lati hai. '

tarika -'nahi Abhi tum batho mai lay lugi or vasey bhi tum merey ghar aaye ho to mara farj banta hai tumhari kahteydari karney ki. '

tarika yai kaah kar door open karney chali jati hai. or lunch laker vapas aati hai.

tarika -'abhijeet aao lunch lagati hu. '

Abhijeet jaker dinning table par bathta hai tarika dono ko lunch serve kerti hai. kuch dar tak dono silently lunch kartey hai. or fir dono ek sath boltey hai.

abhijeet /TARIKA -abhi wo/tarika ji

Abhijeet -'aap boliey tarika ji. '

tarika -'abhi wo daya thek to hai maltb hai ki bhut dino sai dekh rahi hu kuch disturb lag raha hai. baat kya hai btaya tumhey kuch .'

Abhijeet -'ha maney bhi notice kiya hai tarika wo sab par maney usey kuch pucha nhi hai. mujhey pta hai koi baat hogi to mujsey share jarrur karey ga mai abhi koi davab nhi dalna chata hu usper. '

tarika -'hmm...tumhari baat bilkul thek hai bus usey aasey dekhti hu to aacha nahi lagta hai. khaar mai janti hu ki wo tumhey aaj nhi to kal sab btaa daga. '

abhijeet -'ha bas us din ka intzaar hai mujhey bhi. '

or dono idher udher ki bathey kartey or kuch time baad abhijeet aapney ghr kay liye nikal jata hai.

sachin home

ting tong

Sachin bas naha kaar kapdey change karta hai tabhi main door ki bell bajti hai or wo bhut khus ho jata door open karta jab Sachin ko dekhti hai to jaker usey joorsey hug kar lati hai.

shreya -'I miss you so much bhai.'

Sachin -'Arey mai kaha gaya tha mai to humesa hi tumharey sath.'

shreya -'aap thek ho or yai chot kasey lagi aapko maa thek kah rahi thi. '

Sachin -'kya kaha maa nai tu chal pahley ander chal.'

dono ander jatey hai or shreya kichen mai jaker plates laker dinning table par lagati hai or lunch serve karti hai or sachin jaker bathta milker khana kahtey hai.

Sachin -'or btao sab thek hai. bureau mai sab kasey hai abhijeet sir,daya acp sir , Freedy purvi pankaj.'

shreya -'wah bhai sabki puchli but mai kaha hu jao mai aapsey baat nahi karu gi.'or wo uth kar janney lagti hai.

sachin -'arey ruku kaha chali arey mai bas majak kar raha hu or sabsey pahley maney tumhey hi to yaad kiya tha na or aasa kabhi nahi hua hai na hoga ki mai tumhey bhulu tumhi to ho jisney mujhey meri life ka sabsey pahla or anmol rishta diya hai or fir tumharey aney kai baad hi mujhey maa or papa bhi to miley hai.'

Shreya -'arey bhai mai to majak kar rahi thi or aap to serious ho gaye ho.'

Sachin -'mai janta hu ki tum bs merey sath majak kaar rahi ho par mai sach kah raha hu shreya tum sach mai meri sab kuch ho.'or shreya ko side hug data hai or uskey sirr ko kiss karta hai.

sachin -'aacha bta to sab kasey hai.'

shreya -'ha bhai sab thik or aapko sab yaad kr rahey they.'or yai kah kar wo kisi soch mai kho jati hai.

sachin -'shreya. ...shreya kaha kho gai ho koi baat hai .'

shreya -'kuch nahi bhai wo bs soch rahi thi ki jab bhi hummey sai koi chla jata hai transfer ki wajha say ya mission par to bureau kita khali khali lagta hai . pahley kitna bda tha humara priwar sab kitey khus hotey they milkr cases solve karna milker masti karna ab sabhi ka alg alg jaghao par transfer ho gaya or humari duty bhi to assi hai ki ek dusrey sai jada contact bhi nhi ho pata hai kash sabhi yahi hotey ek sath bhut miss krti hu sb ko .'

Sachin -'ha tumney sahi kaha par kar bhi kya saktey hai shreya tum to janti ho humarey liye humari duty kitni important hai sabsay pahley wo fir sb kuch. or jaha tak contact mai rahney ki baat hai hum chahey kahi bhi ho par dilo mai to humsha hi rahtey hai na ek dusrey key aacha bta vineet nai call ki ki nahi tujhey. '

shreya -'bhai mujhey uskey barey mai koi baat nahi karni mujsey sai baat to na karey mai bhi mari nahi jaa rahi hu ussey baat karney kai liye .or jaker plates ko sink mai jaor sai rakhti hai.

sachin -'Itna gussa baap rai aagr wo yaha hota to pta nahi kya ktri tu.'

shreya -'to ye plates uskey saar par maar dati.'or jaker sofey paar bhat jati hai.

sachin -'arey shreya itna gussa mat kro mujhey yakin hai wo koi wajha hoi tabhi tumhey call nahi ki hogi .kaal tumhey jarur karey chal.'

shreya -'kaha bhai..?'

Sachin -'arey wahi tumhari favourite jagha par or tu gifts to lai hai na .'

shreya -'but bhai mai chali jau gi aapko chot lagi hai or kabtak thek hogi doctor nai kya kaha aap reports do mai ek baar sai chak karwa lati hu .'

Sachin -'mai thik hu baba tu tension maat lai chal jaldi late ho raha hai or sweets bhi to lani hai.'

shreya -'aacha thek ha.'or mujhey kahatey hai ki mai ziddi hu .'

Sachin -'kuch kaha tuney.'

shreya -'nahi to aapkey kaan baj rahey hai chlo aab late nhi ho raha aapko. '

Sachin -'aacha ruk mai aabhi aaya.'

or sachin aapney room mai jaker apna mobile or aapna purse laker bahar aata dono aapni manjil ki trf nikal jatey hai .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

sachin or shreya uski car mai hai sachin dekhta hai ki aaj shreya bhut shaant bathi hai .

sachin : kya baat hai shreya aaj kaha khoi ho kya baat hai koi problem hai to btao mujhey.

shreya : bhai aager mai aapsey kuch mangu to daaige.

sachin : haa bolo kya chahey tumhey or ismey puchney ki kya baat hai aasa kabhi hua hai ki tu kuch mangey or mai mana kar saku tum karney kaha detey ho.

shreya : kya mtlab?

Sachin : tum kuch kah rahi thi.

shreya : pahley promise kro.

Sachin : promise kyu kya baat hai.

shreya : baat bhut jaruri hai or mai chati hu ki aap please wo pura kro.

sachin : thek hai mai promise krta hu or merey hath mai hoga to mai pura bhi kru ga ok aab bolo kya hua.

shreya : wo bhai baat ye hai ki...

shreya fir sai chup ho jati hai.

sachin : bolo shreya kya baat hai tum bhut presan ho btao mujhey.

shreya : bhai aap shaadi kar lo.

sachin ye sunker car ko ek damsai break lagata hai.

shreya : bhai kya kar rahey ho aap thek sai chalao na aagr kuch ho jata to aapko pahley hi chot lagi hai.

sachin : kya kaha tumney.

shreya : bhai wo ..mai or maa chati thi ki

sachin helpless ki trha sigh krta hai or shreya ko dekhta hai .

sachin : tum jati ho na ki mai kyu nhi karna chata hu fir bhi .

Shreya :bhai par problem kya hai aap dono ek dusrey ko pasand kartey ho fir kyu?

Sachin : tumhey kisney kaha ki wo bhi mujhey pasand karti hai or tum to usey mili bhi nahi ho .

shreya : manti hu ki nahi mili kabhi unsey par aap sai to jana hai na bhai jab aap unkey barey mai batey katey ho unsey jana hai maney .or jisey aap ko pyar hua hai wo to achi hi hogi or merey bhai ko kon pyar nahi krey ga aap ho hi itney aachey .

sachin : maska maat laga mujhey aab pta nhi shreya kya kru haa bhut pyar karta hu usey par ahsas tab hua jab wo chali gai aab to ye bhi nhi pta ki kaha or kasi hai maney kabhi janna nhi chaha kyuki or taklif nahi dana chata tha ussey .or aab to akley rahney ki aadat si ho gai hai shreya.

shreya : bhai aap aakley nahi ho hum sab ha jaha tak baat hai unka pta laganey ka wo mai kar sakti hu par aap batao ki aap kya fir unhey apney dil ki baat kaho gai na.

sachin : tum kasey pta kro gi or kisney kaha ki wo bhi mujhey pasand karti hai usey to aasa hi lgta hai ki mai kisi or ko chata sach to yai hai ki jo mujhey pyar lagta tha wo sirf meri humdardi or care thi jisey mai khud bhi nhi samj jab samaj aaya tab tak dar go gai thi .

shreya : bhai aasa kyu sochtey ho aap abhi bhi dar nhi hui hai mai aapko unka pta jarur pta kr dugi par please kya aap unko sab btao gai .

sachin : pta nhi shreya kya wo aab bhi mera intzar krti hogi .maney to usey kabhi ahsas honey nhi diya ki mai usey pasand karta hu mujhey to kud bhi nhi pta chla or jab chla to sab kahtam ho gya .

or sachin car start karta hai .

shreya : kuch kahtam nahi hua hai bhai aager assa hota to mai kabhi aapko assa karney ko nahi kahti .sab jaan kar hi maney aapsey yai baat puchi hai .

sachin : tumhey kasey assa kuch nhi hai.

shreya : purvi sai baat hui thi meri bhut pahley tab pta chla .

sachin :kya par usney mujsey kuch kyu nahi kaha .

shreya: wo bhi ek dost hai bhai jo baat hum kisi sai nahi kah patey wo ek dost jaan lata hai.

sachin :thek hai aager tumhey lagta hai ki kuch hai aabhi bhi to tumsey promise krta hu ki meri tarf sai mai har kosis kruga.

shreya : aap sach kah rahey ho na bhai.

Sachin :ha kosis puri kru ga iss baar fir chahey kuch ho ye moka nhi chodu ga.

shreya :bhai thank you so much .

shreya fir sachin ko hug krti hai.

sachin :arey kya kr rahi ho dhyan sai mai gadi chla raha huna aabhi to tum lecture dai rahi thi mujhey. Ki dyan sai chlo or abhi tum khud hi

Shreya :bhai mai aaj bhut khus hu aab to party banti hai.

Sachin : ha thek hai party kal karlagey aabhi shop bhi aa gai hai tum jaker chocolates lai aana mai sweets laker aata hu .

Sachin car rokta hai or shreya car sai utar jati hai .

sachin :aadhey ghantey mai yahi milna ok.

Shreya: okey.

Sachin shreya ko jatey huey dekhta hai or sochta hai ki wo uskey liye kitna kuch kati hai or wo uskey liye kuch bhi nahi kar paa raha hai .

sachin :mujhey maaf kar dana gudiya mai kuch bhi nhi kar paa raha hu tumharey liye .kass mai bhi tumhari kuch madaat kar saku tumhey is trha dekhker bhut dard hota hai.

Ye soch kr wo sweet shop sai sweets laker aata hai. Or shreya ka wait karta hai. Kuch dar mai wo bhi aa jati hai or dono orphanage ki tarf naikal jateyhai.

sachin car rokta hai or security guard ko bulata hai help kay liye or sara samaan laker aander jatey orphanage kai caretaker unka wait kar rahey hotey hai.

Caretaker (c.t):aaye maam and sir bachey kab sai aap dono ka wait kar rahey hai .

Sachin :shreya tum jaker yai sab bacho mai batao mai yaha ki formalities puri karkai aata hu .

Shreya: thek hai bhai .

Or wo chali jati hai jaha sabhi uska wait kar rahey hai or jab wo shreya ko dekhtey hai to sabhi uska welcome kartey hai koi flowers sai koi happy birthday card daker.

shreya : thankyou so much bacho .tabhi shreya dekhti hai ki ek choti si ladki dur bathi hai aakley.

Shreya helpers ko kahti hai ki sam samaan bcho ko dai or wo jaker us bachi kai pass bathi hai.

shreya :lavta hai koi mujhey birthday wish karna bhul gaya aaj kyu Riya.

Riya: mujhey aapsey baat nahi karni hai didi.

shreya :par kyu mai to itney dur sai bas tumsai milney aai hu na.

Riya: itni late kyu kiya.

Shreya : kya karu riya tumharey sachin bhaiya hai na unki wajha sai aasa hua hai wara mai kabhi late aati hu bolo.

sachin ye sab dekh raha hota hai or shreya key explanation par hasta hai.

Riya: par sachin bhaiya kyu late karey gai .

shreya :unko chot lagi hai na iss liye gadi slow bhi to bhut chlatey hai wo.

Riya :chot kyu lagi kisi sai ladai hui kya .

shreya :nahi wo thek sai nhi chltey hai na .

Riya:okey par aagey sai late mat karna okey .

Or jaker ek card laker aati hai jisper uski or shreya ki painting bni hoti hai or birthday ki wishes bhi likhi hoti hai .

shreya ye dekh kr emotional ho jati hai or rita ko hug karti hai or usey cheeks par kiss karti hai.

sachin dekhta hai ki wo fir ro rahi hai to room mai aa kar sabhi bacho ka attention aapni or karta hai .

sachin :aacha cake kon ghaye ga pahley.

Sabhi ye sunker khus ho jatey hai shreya riya ko aapney sath laker jati hai or dono sath mai cake cut kartey hai or sabhi ko detey hai .waha dono kuch time kai liye rahtey hai or bcho kai sath games khaltey hai .fir ghar ki taf nikal jatey hai .

Idher purvi mall late pahchti hai or tarika puchti hai ki kyu late hui.

Purvi :yaar bhut traffic thi kya kru mai ro time sai hi nikli thi.

Tarika : accha chal late ho gya hai pahley hi tu kya lagi .

Purvi :maney socha hai ki ek aacha sa salwarsuit lai lu aacha lgey ga usper .

Tarika : haa ye thi hai tu suit lay mai uski accessories lati hu .

Dono fir bhut si shops par search krti hai or aakhir mai shreya ka gift unhey mil hi jata hai. Or dono purvi kay ghar chley jatey hai.


	4. Chapter 4

purvi's home

purvi or tarika purvi kai ghar puchti hai .purvi lock kholnay lagti par dekhti ki wo to pahley sai hi khula hai.

purvi : arey door to khula hai lagta hai mammi ghar aa gai hai.

tarika :kahi gai hui thi kya.

purvi :ha wo apni friend ki beti ki gudbharaai thi wahi gai thi ek mintue.

purvi bell bajati hai kuch dar mai uski mom door kholti hai.

purvi mom (p.m):arey aa gai tarika beta tum bhi aai ho aao aao ander aao.

tarika : thankyou aunti ji.  
or sabhi ander jakar bathey hai .

p.m: arey ismai thankyou kasa yai bhi to tumhara hi ghar hai aacha tum dono batho mai pani lati hu.

p.m: aacha tum dono fresh ho jao mai dinner lgati hu.

purvi or tarika purvi kai room mai jaker fresh hotey hai. tabhi purvi ka phone bajta hai.

purvi :arey shreya ka call hai.

tarika : speaker par dal.

purvi phone pick karti hai or speaker par dalti hai.

purvi :hello shreya kya baat hai aaj humari yaad kasey aa gai.

shreya : purvi tu kab sudhraigi.

purvi :arey maney kya kiya aab.

tarika :arey yaar tum dono firsey maat lado. shreya tum bacho sai milker aa gai kasa raha sab.

shreya :tarika tum bhi ho waha chlo yai aacha hai .sab aachey sai ho gaya bhai bhi aa gaye hai aaj bhut mzaa kiya.

tarika : sachin aa gaya mission sai kasa hai. sab thek sai ho gaya ?

shreya :hai sab thek sai ho gaya .arey jiss baat kai liye call ki thi wo to suno .

purvi : ha bol kya hua tu bhut khus lag rahi hai.

shreya : ha aaj mai bhut khus hu purvi tum dono suno gaye to tum bhi khus ho jaao gi.

tarika : arey yaar aab kitna suspense rakho gi btao bhi.

shreya :to baat yai hai ki aaj maney bhaiya sai baat ki.

purvi : ha to .

shreya : arey tu mujhey kuch bolney dogi ruko mari baat suno pahley. aaj maney bhaiya sai baat ki unki shaadi kai silsiley mai or bhut manney kaai baad unho nai haa kah di hai suna tum dono haa ki or bhut jaldi mari bhabhi ko wapas laker aaey gai.

purvi : bhabhi ko wapas laker aaey gai matlb or fir wo samaj jati hai ki shreya kiski baat kar rahi hai .

tarika /purvi : kya sach mai .

shreya :kaha tha na tum dono khus ho jao gi.

purvi : ooh shreya tum sach bol rahi ho na kahi mai koi sapna to nahi dekh rahi.

tabhi tarika usey pinch kati hai.

purvi:ahhh... kya kar rahi ho tum tarika.

tarika :mai to tumhey jaga rahi thi.

purvi : tu ruk mai btati hu tujhey.

shreya : arey ruko tum dono please meri baat suno aabhi is barey mai kissi sai kuch maat kaahna mai to maa ko bhi kuch nahi kahu gai abhi .bhai kahi jada pressure mai aa gaye or fir sai maan badal liya to muskil ho jaye gi aacha mai aab rakhti hu maa bula rahi bye.

purvi : love you yaar you are great bye.

purvi call cut krti ha par fir kuch sochney lag jati hai. tarika usey asey dekh kar haran ho jati hai.

tarika : purvi kya hua ab kaha khoi ho.

purvi uski or dekhti hai or muskurati hai .or usey hug kar lati hai.

purvi : aaj mai bhut khus hu tarika bhut khus tum janti nhi ki aaj mai kitni jaada khus hu. aab mai usey bhi call karkey ye khus khabri sunati hu. or number dial karney lagti tarika usey rok lati hai.

tarika :dekh purvi mai samaj sakti hu ki tum bhut khus ho iss baat sai par mujhey nhi lagta humey is mammle mai or interfare karna chaye aab baaki sab undono par depend karta hai, as a friend hum jo kar saktey thai hum kar chukey .tum samaj rahi ho na .

purvi : ha tarika tum sahi kah rahi ho mai khusi kai marey bhul hi gai thi ki aager aabhi maney ussey sab btaya diya or kaal kahi sachin sir ka maan badal gaya to wo to fir sai tut jaye gi mai shayad kuch jada hi soch rahi thi .

or dono nichey jaker purvi ki mom kai sath dinner karti hai .

shreya's home

shreya or sachin jab ghar phuchtey hai to uski mom sachin ki aarti karti hai.

sachin : maa yai sab kis liye.

s.m: tum sahi slamat aapna faraz pura karkey aaye ho isliye .

shreya aarti ki thaal aander lai jati hai or shreya ki mom sachin ko living room mai bithati ha .

s.m: aab bta tu thik hai or ye chot kasey lgi jaada dard to nhi ho raha.

itney mai shreya pani bhi laker aa jati hai or sachin ko deti hai. sachin aapni maa ko bharosa dilata hai ki wo bilkul thek h or chotey to lagti rahti h kaam hi kuch aasa hai.

s.m : aacha tum dono jaker fresh ho jao fir hum sab restaurant ja rahey dinner kai liye tumharey papa ka call aaya tha unho ney bulaya hai.

shreya apney room mai jaker purvi ko khus kahbar sunati hai or fir sab bahar chley jatey hai.

abhijeet home

abhijeet kuch pending files ko complete kar raha hai .

abhijeet : lo bhai yai to ho gaye ab jaker fresh hotey hai fir bhar kahna kahney jatey hai. tarika ji nhi to kya hua mera bhai to hai. bhai sai yaad aaya abhi tak to ghar pahuch kya hoga phone karta hu puchu to kassa raha sab shaadi mai.

abhijeet fir daya ka number milata hai par wo phone nhi uthata wo fir sai dial karta par fir sai wahi.

abhijeet : arey yaar ye daya bhi na ek kaam karta hu uskey ghar hi chla jata hu bhut din ho gaye uskey haat ki chaye bhi nhi pie hai.

fir freshup hoker wo daya kai ghar kai liye nikal jata hai. abhijeet gadi park karta hai or jaker doorbell bajata hai kafi dar tak bjaney key baad bhi daya door nhi khota hai .

abhijeet (thinks ): arey ye kya lights to jal rahi hai to ye darwaza kyu nhi khol raha .or uper sai ye baris kitna traffic tha .arey daya darwaza khol na yaar .lagta hai mujhey hi kuch karna padey ga.

or fir wo door ko shoulder sai push karta ander jaker dekhta ki daya kai kapdey asey hi floor par padey hai flowerpot nichey gira hua hai.

abhijeet (thinks ): arey ye sab kahi daya kisi musibat mai to nahi.

or wo daya ko firsai aawaj lagta hai or sarey ghar mai usey dhundta hai. par wo kahi nahi milta.

abhijeet :ye daya hai kaha phone bhi yahi hai car keys bhi .

tabhi koi aawaj hoti abhijeet dekhta hai ki aawaj upar sai aa rahi wo upar chhat par jata waha ka door khula hua dekhta hai .

abhijeet : ye door khula hai lagta hai daya upar hai par ye kar kya raha hai waha . daya yaar kabsey bula raha hu yaha kya kar raha hai tu.

daya wa baris mai batha hua tha or uski back abhijeet ki taraf hoti hai kafi bar bulaney par bhi jab wo jawab nhi jata to abhijeet uskey pass jata hai or uskey shoulder ko hilata hai. daya usey galey sai laga lata hai or roney lagta hai.

abhijeet : daya ..daya kya hua yaha or roo kyu raha hai yaar.

par daya kuch nhi kahta or abhijeet usey khada karta hai or nichey uskey room mai lai jata hai. ek towel laker uskey baal sukhata hai or uskey liye sukhey kapdey nikal kar usey deta hai or usey change karney ko kahta hai. daya bathroom mai chla jata hai or abhijeet kitchen mai jaker undono kai liye chaey banata hai .daya aaker dinning table par bath jata hai or abhijeet usey chaey deta hai or uskey sath wali chair par bathta hai.

abhijeet : daya chaey piley or uskey baad tu mujhey sab kuch btao gai samjhey. chal jaldi pi .

daya wasa hi karta hai or kuch dar mai dono ki chaey kahtam ho jati hai or abhijeet cups ko sink mai rakhkar daya ko sofa par bathta hai or fir sai puchta hai ki kya baat hai .jo wo is tarha sai behave kar raha hai dosht kai sath kuch hua kya.

daya kuch dar tak kuch nhi kahta par abhijeet passionately wait karta hai . daya ki is tarha ki chupi sai ye jaan jata hai ki baat bhut badi hai.

daya : mujhey kuch dino pahley ek sapna aaya.

abhijeet haran to hota hai .ye sunak par chup rahta hai.

daya with smile: maney dekha ki hum dono ki shaadi ho rahi thi ma or tum dono bhut khus they .maney dekha ki meri shaadi shreya sai ho rahi hai abhi or wo bhi bhut sunder or khus lag rahi thi .maney jab usey dulhan kay jodey mai dekha tab jasey sab tham sa gya tha aasa laga hi nhi ki mai koi sapna dekh raha hu par fir wo siddharth pta nhi kaha sai aa gya or sab bdal gya abhijeet maney dekha ki jaha mai tha waha ab wo hai shreya key sath or mai jaag gya .

abhijeet usey dukhi maan sai dekhta or samaj jata hai ki aakhir uski udasi ki wajha kya thi .jaker uskey hatho ko pakad lata hai taki dekha sakey ki wo samajta hai ki wo kya mahsus kar raha hai or usey puri tarhasai support karta akela nahi hai. daya kuch dar tak kuch nhi kahta .fir jaker window key pass kahda ho jata hai or bahar dekhney lagta hai .abhijeet wahi batha rahta hai time data ki wo aapney thoughts ko collect karey or bta sakey ki wo kya soch raha hai.

daya : aaj jab rajesh ki shaadi par gaya to. ..

flashback-

daya jab hall may pahuchta hai aapney dost ko itney dino kai bad dekh kar bhut khus hojata usey shaadi ki badhaai data hai.

rajesh(smiling ) : daya yaar kitna late kab sai wait kar raha hu. tum to bhul hi gaye ho mujhey.

daya : arey kya baat kar rahey ho haa. aasa kbhi hua hai ki tu buley ma na aau bas thoda busy rahta hu kaam hi kuch aasa hai.

rajesh :chlo tu aaya to sahi wo bhi kya kam hai chal tujhey kisi sai milwata hu.

daya : arey kissey dekh koi shaitani nhi aab to shaadi bhi ho rahi hai tari aab to sudhar ja.

rajesh :arey wasa kuch nhi mai aab pahley wala raja nhi raha badal gaya hu . tu chal tari bhabhi sai to mil lay.

or dono ek taraf ladies kahdi hui thi waha jatey hai.

rajesh :maa yai mera ek bhut purana or sabsay aacha dost daya hai .

rajesh ki maa uski tarf muskurati hai or daya unkey par chuta hai or asirwaad lata hai . rajesh fir usey aapney kuch risteydaro sai milwata hai .

rajesh : or ye hai meri honey wali biwi nisha. or nisha tum to janti hi ho daya ko.

daya:Namestey bhabhiji ap mujhey kasey janti ho .

nisha: bhut suna hai aapkey barey may raj sai or newspapers mai to roj hi aap ki bahduari kai barey mai padhney ko milta hai..

daya unhey gift deta hai or kahta ki wo bas aapna faraz pura karta hai.

nisha kuch or mahman aatey to unhey milney chli jati hai idhar rajesh daya ko aapney room jo waha hotel mai book kiya hua hota hai usmai lai jata hai or waha jaker dono ek dusrey key barey mai batey kartey hai.

daya: tumhey nisha jasey sidhi ladki kaha mil gai haa.

rajesh usey dekhta hai usey 'tara matlab kya hai' wala look deta halkey sai smile karta hai .

rajesh : bus yaar kya btau kasey mili hai bhut mahnat lagi hai sach kahu to.

daya : kya matlab mai kuch samjha nhi .

rajesh : tum to jantey ho daya college time mai kissi sai pyar karta tha par usney mujhey na to samjha or na merey pyar ko .fir mai nai soch liya tha ki mai aab kabhi pyar nhi kru ga dard bhut hua tha yaar .fir job krney lga bhut ladkio sai dosti hui par or kuch nahi fir nisha aai life mai uska pahla din tha job ka usey jaab pahli baar dekha to assa laga ki usey na janey kab sai janta settle honey mai maney uski help ki bhut kind, fun loving nature hai uska dehrey dehrey dost ho gai humari or kab fir pyar ho gya pta hi nhi chla.

daya : or fir shaadi par wo chot kasi lagi hi hai bhabhi ko.

rajesh : kash sab itna simple hota daya .

daya : matlab... ?

rajesh :pyar to ho gaya par itna aasan nahi tha yaha tak pahuch pana bhut muskiley aai pahli to ye ki fir sai pyar krney ki himmat to juta li par usey aapney dil ki baat kasey khu fir hum dono ki umer mai bhi to kitna difference tha sab ko manna or nisha ki sagaai bhi ho gai thi.

daya: kya par fir ye sab.

rajesh : btata hu hua ye ki mai jab ye soch raha tha ki nisha sai kasey kahu ki mai usey pyar karta hu tab uskey papa nai uska rishta apney dost kai batey sai kardiya mujhey pata chal to mai kasey btau kasey khud ko sambhala tha. dil to baar baar bas usey sab kahney ko hi bol raha tha paar mai jaanta tha ki nisha apney daddy sai bhut pyar karti hai or unki tabyat bhut kahrab rahti hai .unhey cancer hai or wo apni beti ka bas ghar basta dekhna chahtey hai.

idhar daya bhi apney or shreya ki bich hui baato ko yaad kata h or sochta ki indono ki story kitni milti hai.

rajesh :bas fir kya tha aapney maan ko mar kar ussey kisi or ka hotey dekha maney. bhut roya tha mai yaar us din par ek chiz notice ki ki nisha us ladkey ko pasand nhi karti hai . wo to jasey mujsey bhi kati kati rahney lagi ye duriya bardash karna bhut muskil hota tha par sochta tha ki aab kar bhi kya saktey hai maney aapna chance kho diya tha aapney hi dar or baivkufi ki wajha fir ek din maney nisha ko phone par baat krtey suna ki wo ladka bhut aaiyash type ka hai or uskey sath bhi bhut batmiji karta hai mai bhut gusha ho gya tha us din or wo sab maney bachari nisha par nikal diya .tab pata chal ki wo to mujhey pasand karti hai or wo waha sai chali gai mai bhut surprised or shocked tha .kafi socha or uskey ghar usey or uskey gharwalo sai baat karney gya waha wo to nahi thi maney sab uskey papa or mammi ko sab bol diya or unhey pura viswas dilaya ki mai bhut pyar karta hu unki beti sai.

daya : or fir

rajesh sad ho jata hai or daya samjhta hai ki nisha kai mom dad nai mana kar diya hoga .

rajesh : nisha ki maa to maan gai thi kyuki unhey bhi wo ladka pasand nahi tha. fir bhut manney key baad nisha key papa ney bhi ha kah di par.

daya : jab dono maan gaye they to tum aasey udas kyu ho .

rajesh : jab nisha ki mom ney usey phone kiya to pta chla ki uska accident ho gya tha wo ladka usey aapney sath kisi party mai lai gya waha us ladkey nai bhut sharab pi li thi or jab wo wapas aa rahey they to unka accident ho gya us ladkey ki moot ho gai thi or nisha bhi bhut naajuk halat mai hospital pahuchi thi bhut muskil sai wo mujhey firsey mili hai daya mujhey to assa lag tha ki mai usey aab kahi humsha kai liye na kho du.

or fir rajesh emotional ho jata hai or roo padta hai.

rajesh : jab usey hosh aaya to aasa laga ki mujhey dusra jivan mila ho maney ussseh bta diya ki mai bhi ussey bhut pyar karta hu or maney sab thik kar diya hai kya aab bhi wo mujhey ek moka degi or usney haa kar di fir kya bass jasey hi usey discharge mila humney aapni family walo kai sath ek chotey sai function mai sagaai ki or ek week mai shaadi. mai to chata tha ki wo pahley thik ho jaye fir sab krey par daddy ji ki tabyat thek nhi thi to sab jaldi karna pada.

par jab wo daya ko dekhta hai or pata ki wo kahi khoya hua hai to samaj jata hai kya baat hai.

rajesh : daya aagar koi hai jisey hum bhut pyar karney lagey or uski khusi sab kuch ban jaye to usey apney dil ki baat kah dani chaye fir uska jawab kuch bhi ho. mai lucky tha ki bhagwan nai ek or moka diya hai par aager moka na miley to bhi banana chey aakhir itna to kar hi saktey hai aapney dil kai liye taki baad mai koi pachtawa na ho.

daya samaj jata hai ki uska dost kya kahna chata hai or fir dono shaadi kai liye chley jatey hai.

flashback ends-

abhijeet daya ko dekhta hai or janey ki kossis karta hai ki aab wo kya chata jaker uskey sath khada ho jata hai.

daya: log mujhey pta nhi kyu bahadur ya ek hero mantey abhijeet. kyuki aaj jo hua uskey baad mai khudko bhut kamjor or ek kaayar mahsus kar raha hu.

abhijeet: nahi daya tum assa kyu bol rahey ho .

daya : assa hi to hai abhijeet logo ko bchata hu unhey bahaduari ki sikh data hu par jab khud ki ladai ladni thi tab kuch nahi kiya. bina ladey hi hatiyar dal diye .or mila kya jissey pyar kiya na usey khusi di na khudko. mai to sab jankar bhi aanjan bna raha bas purani baato ko lga kar rakha dil sai or jo dil mai aana chati thi usey hi dur kar diya or usey to kuch pta bhi nahi kamsai kaam dost to they par maney wo bhi nhi nibha saka ek dost kasa hota abhi dusrey ko sab sach btaney wala uski madta krney wala or mai .

or daya fir sai roo padta hai. abhijeet usey sambhalta hai or kahta hai ki sab thik ho jaye ga.

daya: ha abhi sab thik ho jaye ga maney ab decide kar liya m apni galti sudharna chata hu. mai sab kuch bta duga shreya ko or nahi raha jata aasey fir sab uspar .mai uspar koi davab nhi dalna chata hu, bas aapney dil mai jo kuch hai wo uskey samney rakh duga. wo fir mujhey aapna chahey ya nahi uski marji. mujhey uska har fashla manjur hoga.

abhijeet kuch dar tak kuch nahi kahta .

abhijeet : dekho daya mai humsha tumhara har kadam par sath deta aaya hu or duga. mari koi jarurt ho to ek bar kaah dana aacha chal aab kuch kha liye or fir so ja .

abhijeet kitchen mai jaker undono key liye kuch khaney ko bnaney lagta daya bhi uski madat karney waha jata hai.

daya: abhi wo tumko kya lagta hai ki mai jo ab karney ja raha hu kya thek hoga mera matlab hai ki kahi shreya ko or dukh to nahi pahuchey ga .mai usey koi or taklif nahi dana chata hu.

abhijeet : dekho daya shreya kya sochey gi wo mai nahi janta. par ye jarur kahu ga ki wo tumhari bhut respect karti hai or jo pyar or dard maney dekha tha uski aakho mai jab usey tumsey dur hona pada wo aaj bhi wasa hi hai .maney bhaan mana hai usey or sab janta hu par tab kuch nahi kar saka kyuki halaat merey to kya kisi key bhi bas mai nahi they. par aager fir sai uski kuch help kar saka to jarur karu ga tu jo karna chata hai aasan to nahi hai par namumkin bhi nahi .hum sab tum dono kay sath hai mai bhi nahi chata ki humrey iss privar ko aalag hona padey tu tension maat lo sab thek hoga.

or dinner key baad abhijeet aapney ghr kay liye nikal jata hai.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone thankyou aap sabkey nice comments kay liye or sorry for late update had some problems in family. anyway mai kuch baatey clear krna chati hu in my story line bhut sai couples unki love story bhi but main dareya hoga. here is new chapter I hope you all also like it.

shreya,Sachin or unki maa sabhi restaurant ja rahey hai.  
s.m -' Sachin beta jaara gaddi rook. '

Sachin break lagata hai or puchta hai ki kya hua.

s.m -' baat yai hai ki mujhey kal ki puja kai liye kuch jaruri saman lana hai mai laker aati hu. '

Sachin -'mai bhi chalta hu aap aakle kasey. '

s.m -'Nahi beta jada saman nahi hai mai bas abhi gai or aai.'

Sachin -'maa bhi na mai bhi chalta na .'or dekhta hai ki shreya ka bilkul bhi dhyan nahi hai.

Sachin -'shreya. .shreya kaha kho gai ho. ..shreyaaa'

shreya Sachin ki aawaj sunker chok jati hai.

shreya -' ha..ha bhai kya hua or aapney gaddi kyu rok di maa..maa kaha hai?'

Sachin -'tu kaha kho gai thi kab sai aawaj lga raha hu. Maa kuch laney gai hai. tu aagey aaker baath kuch baat karni hai mujhey. '

shreya aagli site par jakar baathti hai.

shreya -'kya baat hai bhai?'

Sachin -'wahi to mai bhi janna chata hu kya baat hai aaj tu bhut khoi khoi si lag rahi hai. koi problem kuch kaha kisi nai?'

shreya -'ku..kuch bhi to nahi bhai kisi nai kuch nhi kaha. '

Sachin -'to fir dekh choti asey nazar churana or baat chupana merey samney nahi chaley ga. bhai mana hai na mujhey to jab bhi koi musibat hogi to bhabhai ko btana ek behan ka haak hai or uski madat karna bhbhai ka .chal bol aab.'

shreya -' bhai mujhey bhut aajib saa lag raha hai. jasey kuch ptna nahi kasey kahu but dil bhut baichain ho raha hai. kahi wo nahi kuch nahi .'

Sachin -'shreya kyu khud ko itni taklif dai rahi hai. rook ek minute. '

Sachin aapney phone sai daya ka number dial karta hai. jab Abhijeet daya kai ghar par undono kai liye chaye bana raha tha. or daya uskey room mai tha tabhi daya ka phone ring karta hai or abhijeet usey pick karta hai.

Abhijeet -'arey Sachin kasey ho yaar wapas bhi aa gaye or btaya bhi nahi.'

Sachin -' Abhijeet sir wo bas aaj time hi nahi mila aapko kasey pta chla marey barey mai? '

Abhijeet -' wo sab chodo or btao kasey call kiya? '

Sachin -'maney to bas aasey hi haal-chal puchney kai liye. aap daya sir kai sath hai?'or shreya ki traaf dekhta hai.

Abhijeet -' ha bhai sab thik hai mai usikey sath hu tabhi to phone uthaya na. or bas dinner ki tyari ho rahi hai.

Sachin -' aacha sir mai rakhta hu kal miltey hai. '

Abhijeet -' ok'

Sachin call cut krta hai or shreya ki traaf dekhta hai or usey sab samaj aa jata hai.

Sachin -' shreya mai sab samaj raha hu par asey kab tak chaley ga tu na khud kuch karti ho na mujhey kuch karney deti hai. tujhey aasey kab tak dekhta rahu bol tari is taklif sai mujhey bhi to taklif hoti hai na.

Shreya yai sunker Sachin ko jor sai hug krkey roney lagti hai.

shreya -'I am sorry bhaabhai mai aapko koi taklif nahi dana chati thi par mai kya kru bhut koshis ki maney sab bhulaney ki or aagey bhadney ki par zindgi jasey wahi tham gai hai pta nhi kyu unhey bhula pana bhut muskil hai . jab ki mara koi haak nhi unpar pta nhi bhai yai sab kuch kyu ho raha merey sath . mera dil aabhi bhi usey pana chata hai jo mera nhi ho saka or hua wo jo bilkul aajnabi tha. '

Sachin -' shh..chup ho jao shreya asey har maan kar bathney sai kaam nahi hoga na .or tu to meri bahadur behan hai na to aasey kasey tuney bina ladey har maan li .abhi bhi kuch nhi bigdra hai sab kuch thek ho jaye ga.

shreya -' kuch thik nhi hoga maney sab kuch khrab kar diya hai bhai. wo to aab mujhey bus ek colleague ki tarha hi dekhtey hai or behave kartey hai . pahley kaam sai kaam dosti ka rishta to tha aab to wo bhi nahi.'

shreya -' unki bhi koi galti nahi sab kuch maney hi bigadra hai or sapney bhi maney hi dekhey they jinka hakikaat mai koi wazud nahi bhi nahi . taklif hai mujhey hi jhalni hogi unko mai kabhi pta nhi lagney dana chati hu . nahi chati unkey samney ek kayar dekhna.

Sachin -'shreya issmai kayar honei ki baat kaha sai aa gai meri nazar mai tum bhut bahadur ho jisney kud ki khushi ko bhula kar aapni mata peta ki khushi dekhi .or mai humesha har muskil mood par tera sath duga .or mujhey lagta hai ki sab thik honey wala hai .chal aab rona band kar or wo pyari si smile do jo terey daya sir ko bhut pasand hai .

shreya -'kya bhai aap ko bhi majak sujh raha hai. us vineet kai sath raah kar aap bhi bigad gaye hai.'

s.m -' arey kon bigad gaya hai bahi..or shreya tu aagey chal wahi bathe rah chlo beta Sachin jaldi chal iskey papa ka call aaya tha wait kar rahey hai .'

Sachin -'ji maa '

Sachin fir gaddi chalta hai or kuch hi time mai wo sab. restaurant phuch jatey hai . restaurant pahuch kar wo receptionist sai puchney ja rahey hotey hai.

shreya's father -'arey aa gaye tum log kitna time laga diya tumney bhi Sachin tum kab aye.

Sachin -'ha bas wo aaj subha hi maa nai invite kiya to mana nahi kar paya.

s.m-'arey sari baatey kya yahi kro gaye chalo aander jaker baatey kartey hai.

wo sabhi jaker ek table par bathey kai shreya kai papa waiter ko bulatey hai or sabhi ko aapna order daney ko kahtey hai . order daney kai baad.

shreya -'papa aaj yai party kis liye ?'

s.f-'arey ruko to beta khana to aajaney do fir btata hu.'

kuch dar baad jab dinner bhi aa jata hai or sabhi khaney lagtey to shreya fir sai puchti hai ki aaj kya khas hai.

s.m -' iss ladki ko to bilkul bhi sabar nahi hai ji aap btao ki aakhir baat kya hai.'

shreya -'ha btao na papa jaldi .'

s.f-' aacha thek ha btata hu. asal mai baat yai hai ki aaj humari bhut badi deal final hui hai. jissey humari factory ko jo bhi financial problems thi wo sabhi kahtam ho gai hai or is deal sai khus hokar boss nai mujhey head bana diya hai.

shreya -'papa yai to bhut aachi kahbar hai congratulations .'

s.m-' ha ji yai to aapki itney saalo ki mahnet ka faal hai aapko bhut- bhut badhai .

Sachin -'congratulations. '

Sachin -'(in his thoughts) kass yai taraki aapko pahley mili hoti to aaj meri behan ko sab sai chup kar rona nahi padtaa. aapney jo meri bahen kai sath kiya uskey liye mai aapko maaf nahi kar saku ga merey liye meri bahen ki khushi bhut maainey rakhti hai .'

s.m-' chalo yai aacha hai aab to bas shreya kai hath bhi piley kar dugi jaldi. '

shreya yai sunker tense ho jati hai or sachin usey dekhker ishara krta hai ki kuch na boley .

s.m -'suno ji aap kab baat kar rahey ho siddhart kai papa sai? '

s.f-' haa wo abhi yaha nahi hai jab aaye gaye tab.'

Sachin in his thoughts -'mujhey kuch karna hi padey ga or wo bhi jaldi hi jisney kaha kuch karney ko usney to kuch ab taak kiya nahi hai.'or shreya kai papa ki taraf dekhta hai. shreya kai papa bhi Sachin ki taraf dekh raha hai or unkey bich hua vada yaad karta hai.

flash back :-

shreya kai father ka office

Sachin bhut gussaey mai shreya kai papa kai cabin mai jata hai .usey waha asey dekhker uskey papa chok jatey puchtey hai ki wo yaha is tarha .

Sachin -'AAP AASA KASEY KAR SAKTEY HO?'gusey mai chila kar puchta hai.

s.f -' yai kya tarikaa hai baat karney ka ?'

Sachin -'Jo aapney kiya uskey baad mai aapsey baat kar raha hu wo bhi bhut badi baat hai aager koi or hota to jaan sai maar data .'

s.f -' assa maney kya kiya hai jo tum yaha is tarha sai tamasha kar rahey ho?'

Sachin -'kya kiya hai ? aapney meri behan ki jindgi barbad kar di . jab ki aap aachey sai jantey ho ki wo kisi or ko pasand karti hai .aap assa kasey kar saktey ho aapni hi beti kai sath ashi kya dushmani .

shreya kai papa ish baat ko laker kuch nhi kahtey.

Sachin -'Chup kyu ho bolo kyu kiya yai sab ? mai chup raha kyu ki mujhey meri behan nai kasam di thi par aapki kya majburi thi jo aapney humsey nahi un praye logo sai madat mangi humsey nahi .'

s.f-' us time mujhey aapni patni ko bachana tha. tumhey kya lagta hai merey liye yai sab karna aasan tha ek tarf meri patni thi jo jindgi or moot kai bich jhul rahi thi or dushri or meri ek looti beti jiski ek smile kai liye mai kuch bhi karta tha .kitna muskil tha dono mai sai ek ko chunna . us time mujhey meri biwi ko bachana tha or siddhart kai papa sai maney pasey is liye kyuki mai janta tha ki siddhart aabhi shaadi nahi karna chata pahley kuch banna chata hai or u.s janey wala is bich mai unka udhar chuka du ga. mai bhi nahi chata ki meri beti kabhi bhi dukhi ho. sab karna aasan nahi tha par jab dekha ki usney jissey pyar kiya hai wo bhi sab samaj ta hai to maney yai irada kar liya tha ki kuch bhi karna hoga wo kru ga par sab thek kar duga. mai tumsey vada karta hu Sachin beta tumhari behan ko meri beti ko uski sari khushiya vapas duga bus iss majbur peta or pati ko kuch time dai do please ..'

Sachin -'thik hai mai kuch nahi karu ga aapko jo karna ho karo mai apni behan ka sath duga .par aapkey pas time bhut kaam hai aap bhi jantey ho humarey profession mai kab kya ho sakta hai baki aapki ki marji.'

itna kah kar wo waha sai chla jata hai.

flash back end

shreya ab kuch kah nahi rahi yai dekh kar uskey peta or dukhi ho jatey hai .par fir khus ho jatey hai kyuki aab sab thek ho jaye ga kyuki paseo ki jo problem thi wo ab nahi hogi . or jab dekhti hai ki sab ka ho gya hai tb waiter ko bula kar bill bhar deta hai.

Sachin -'mai taxi sai ghar chla jau ga .shreya ko huge karta hai,tu tension mat liyo sab thek hoga ok mai hu terey sath . ' uskey kaan mai bolta hai .

fir sabhi ghr ki taraf nikal jatey hai.


End file.
